


［民诺］记事簿之1

by Gfetters23



Category: jaemin jeno - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 18:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23
Kudos: 12





	［民诺］记事簿之1

李帝努被捆在椅子上，裸露出来的皮肤被粗麻绳子勒的发红。他挣脱着流了很多汗，心情恐惧紧张不安却又隐约带着些许兴奋的跳动。

罗渽民接近他的时候，穿戴整齐，拿着条黑色的装饰领带，用温柔的指法缠绕上他的脖颈。  
丝绸的料子顺贴着皮肤，罗渽民指尖点点触碰到李帝努有意练出的腹肌，不太满意的啧了声。

“喜欢露出来吧，我们jeno.”罗渽民向来善于控制自己的声线，哪怕蕴含着邪恶的思想，声音也像是裹着蜜糖。

李帝努说不出来话，眼睛眨了眨，嘴巴还被条黑色胶带粘的严实，呜呜呜哼出几声，罗渽民更想欺负他了。

罗渽民缓缓地，像是在做极高的礼数，优雅地抽开皮带，精致的面庞保持着恰好美好的笑意。

李帝努腿还在忍不住的挣扎，腿根白色的嫩肉甚至被擦出了血色的痕迹。他抬头望向罗渽民，那个人神情高傲又冷漠。明明每次镜头面前都笑的那么多情又善良，甚至摸向自己脑袋的手都散着温柔的力气。李帝努和他一起长大，不知道什么时候罗渽民独自成长成了这般无懈可击的样子，两幅面庞无限的转换迁移，自己被绕来绕去，最后只能无力地陷入进去。

“罗渽民，罗渽民，渽民啊……”李帝努很憋屈，自己只不过往队友身前贴了贴，怎么就要接受到这样的惩罚。

“我们不该是这样子的啊……”李帝努这时终于感觉到自己练了挺久的肌肉实际在面临罗渽民这张脸的时候并不能发挥出一丝实际作用的事实。他想要的是像原来一起上下学时对着他甜甜笑着的竹马罗渽民，也想用自己能够付出的最大的爱意去包容去守护他…… 

但当他一直以为是处于弱势的罗渽民，面无表情地推开了他想要为其挡住的风浪；当罗渽民第一次把他压在墙壁上狠狠的索吻时，他就慌张地知道，事情正在以他想象不到的速度变化着。

“jeno睁开眼睛看看我吧。”罗渽民笑着的时候眼睛弯弯着，洁白整齐的牙齿露出来，光明又磊落地用手将自己的性器呈现在李帝努面前。

“好久好久没看到我们jeno哭鼻子，有点想念呢。”罗渽民嘴角扬起个宠溺的弧度。

罗渽民真的变态。李帝努嘴里说不出话，心里有点发毛，想起上一次哭还是好多年前自己为了班上某个嘴贱的同学非要去欺负长得好萌的罗渽民，自己没忍住去和他理论，最后没教育明白坏同学，自己反而挨骂受伤难过又委屈地当着当事人罗渽民的面哭鼻子起来的事情。更丢脸的是，罗渽民还一下下拍他的肩膀，安慰他，和他温柔的讲，不要哭了，我们jeno，真的又漂亮又善良。

“jeno长大了。”罗渽民将李帝努嘴上的黑色胶带缓缓撕开，“但我还是怀念那时候傻得可爱的jeno.”

李帝努嘴巴刚刚被释放出来，来不及呼一口气，嘴巴就被强行捏开，被炽热的硬物插了进来。

不甚强烈的味道和异样的填充感让李帝努想摇头吐出来，可罗渽民一只手就把他的头困的死死的。他除了发出些只会让眼前这位更加兴奋的声音以外，别无他法。

“罗……”李帝努真的有点想哭，是因为他第一次要对罗渽民发起火来。但是无论他想说什么字，都会被舌尖抵住的阴茎顶回来。

“真的漂亮。”罗渽民充满欣赏的眼神望着李帝努充斥着盈盈泪光的眼睛，表情满足，他不求李帝努会舔他多舒服，但多年的经验告诉他，就算他对李帝努做的再过分一点，李帝努也绝对不会作出一点伤害他的事。

李帝努现在下意识收起来的牙就是最好的证明。

罗渽民自己插动了两下，眼睛垂着，睫毛长长的盖下来，表情舒缓得像是在为众生祈祷的天使一般，即使下身在做着下三滥流氓才干的事。

李帝努感觉自己口腔内壁痛痛的，咬不得也吞咽不得，惯坏了以后自己就更没好日子过了。他发出不爽的鼻音，又被罗渽民撞击回去。交战几次，李帝努真的被插到眼泪流了下来。

“你是人吗？”李帝努难过地要死，眼泪也流不出更多，罗渽民见状终于舍得把阴茎抽出来，蹲下身来，比李帝努还要矮一些，疼惜着擦掉了李帝努的两滴眼泪。

然后发生了李帝努脸颊爆红的动作。

罗渽民将刚刚擦下泪水的手指含在口中吮吸了起来。

“你……”李帝努真的说不出话来。脸红彤彤的和身上若有若无的红色相得益彰。

“甜。”罗渽民意犹未尽又好似困倦地半抬着眼睛，李帝努此番模样倒是可爱，可就是自然满足不了罗渽民潜在的欲望。

“原谅我吧…”罗渽民将刚染了不久的粉色头发凑到李帝努身前，讨好的蹭了蹭，“我真的受不了你对别人太好的样子。”罗渽民说的委屈，仿佛那个被迫口交的人是他自己一样。

李帝努可能是第13次因为眼前这个已经摸清自己弱点的人精而松懈下来，刚憋足的一口气，又轻轻松松泄了出来。想伸手摸摸毛茸茸的小脑袋，却发现自己手还被在这绑着呢。

靠。李帝努想骂人，但是却不会骂人。明亮的粉色能烧化他。

“罗渽民，差不多行了。”最后只逼出来这么句狠话。

“知道了。”罗渽民把脑袋从李帝努胸前抬起来，开始去解缠着他的绳子，看到绳子和皮肤摩擦至红的部位，眼神里藏不住喜悦的跳动。

……

李帝努很想装作什么都没看见，但他还是不争气地把脸上的温度又烧红几分。

绳子解开，李帝努腿间却还被罗渽民故意伸出来的腿固定地无法合起来，样子看上去更加淫欲。

罗渽民表情投入地看着他的嘴唇，眼神里像是蕴着饥渴的忍耐，只要看那样并不新鲜的一个动作，李帝努就感觉自己快没法说清楚现在身下的情况了。

这次轮到李帝努主动抬起头，他的手贴上罗渽民毛茸茸的脑袋，从一开始就很想摸上去了，在微微开启着的嘴唇上落下了吻。

李帝努吻得很小心，像是怕稍微用力就会把眼前长相近乎完美的人偶弄坏一样，像是忘记这样的长相皮下其实跳动着怎样偏执的灵魂。

此刻他曾被粗麻绳勒红肿的肌肤好像失去了痛觉，他喜欢罗渽民的味道，迫切地希望吸入更多。

罗渽民不知道在想什么，坐在李帝努赤裸着的腿上，双臂环住李帝努，享受身下人的主动，也感受到了他的情动。

“jeno”张嘴的时候，罗渽民的声线低沉着沙哑，他慢条斯理地开始解衬衫的扣子，解到最后一颗。

“我们做吧。”

凌晨4点的练习室，熟悉中包裹着陌生，公司大楼可能缺些电费，空调暖风开的并不充足。  
两人的身体却滚烫地贴着。曾在这空间里隐藏过的悸动、欣喜与情不自禁地爱意，又在这里倾斜而出，成了一发不可收拾的爱潮。

“嗯。”

李帝努鼻子里哼出来，自以为没表达出一丝暗自得意的情绪，听在罗渽民耳朵里，就像是世界上最可爱的小狗在朝他一边摇尾巴一边撒娇的哼哼着。  
＊＊  
练习室地板上可疑的水迹引起了钟辰乐的注意，用自认为是喃喃自语其实是大喊大叫的分贝：“哪来一摊水啊？朴志晟又喝水喝地上了啊。”

旁边正蹲着系鞋带的罗渽民，头也没抬起一下，镇定自若地：“jeno你去擦一下。”

李帝努从练习室门口拽了把拖布，大挥特挥把那片诡异的水迹擦掉，忍不住对罗渽民翻白眼。

“不愧是jeno哥！”不知何处是修罗场的辰乐一把搂过李帝努，笑得开心，白的晃眼。

李帝努下意识向着罗渽民的方向看了眼，罗渽民正用种濒临表情管理失败的神情和他对视。

得。

李帝努一边祈祷一边低下了头。

“辰乐啊，哥给你煮袋拉面，你去旁边吃吧。”

“说什么？练习室怎么有拉面！哥我最近不想跟朴志晟学韩语了，他废了！哥你有空真的多教教我吧！”

……

一个鞋带快系了五分钟的罗渽民缓缓起身，走出练习室转身一个关门。

两秒钟又重新把门拉开，探出来颗粉色脑袋，“辰乐啊，哥韩语其实也不错的。”

“但是还是jeno哥发音更标准点，毕竟……”

粉头发孩子把脑袋收回去，一个关门干脆利落。

“毕竟是MC！是吧！”钟辰乐笑得更高兴了，李帝努附和着眯眯眼。

“我去买瓶水啊！”李帝努想了不到3秒钟，就知道放任那位不管，说不定今晚怎么死的都不知道，放下钟辰乐，追了出去。

罗渽民靠在练习室门口的墙边，一副等你出来的样子，抱着肩膀，眼睛扫过刚出来面色还带着有点着急的李帝努，挑了下眉毛。

不顾CCTV是否能记录下某些蛛丝马迹，罗渽民大大方方地牵着李帝努向着卫生间走，拉开最靠内侧的隔间门，反锁，将李帝努逼到闭塞的空间，用自己的身体覆盖上去，一气呵成。

“jeno昨天不该那么轻易答应我的。”罗渽民从上到下的看着李帝努的脸，欣赏的目光停在脖子上仔细看就会发现的旖旎痕迹。

“可是我们马上就要开始练习了。”李帝努喉咙不安地动了动。

“但我又想你了。”罗渽民一点没变，说什么话都端着副认真发糖的表情，他将嘴唇贴在李帝努的耳廓，用轻轻的语气，“想要你。”

李帝努才没他那么会控制自己，早就开始耳根发红。

“这里真的行吗？”李帝努低声。

罗渽民不再靠近，渐渐退到安全距离，对着面前像是已经被吃过的快红透了的憨憨，宠爱地笑着。

“当然不行。”

一场游戏过后的胜利者罗渽民还乐在其中，李帝努想气也气不起来地对着罗渽民皱眉头。

相信罗渽民的自己真的是笨蛋。  
真的笨蛋。  
超笨的。


End file.
